Manas
The Manas are large, powerful crab-like Rahi. History The Manas species was created by the Makuta using Viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. During their journey through the Great Barrier to the island of Mata Nui, the Toa Metru first spotted the Manas when two of them attacked an octopus-like Rahi. When the Toa Metru returned, they informed the Rahaga of the Manas' existence. At some point after the Great Cataclysm, Makuta Icarax lost faith in Teridax's master plan, and gained the motivation to attempt and conquer the universe himself with an army of Manas crabs. He managed to fell several villages until Teridax challenged him. After several hours of combat Icarax had exhausted his energies, allowing Teridax to turn the Manas against his fellow Makuta. The Manas were also the creatures Teridax chose to guard his lair, Mangaia. During the Toa Mata's journey to confront Teridax, they were attacked by a pair of Manas, but were unable to defeat them alone. They merged their identities and formed the Toa Kaita, and discovered that these Manas were connected to energy towers that Teridax had built on the road to his lair; when the towers were destroyed, the Manas were weakened, and the Toa Kaita were able to defeat them more easily. Toa Nuva Onua and Whenua, while searching for a Kaukau Nuva, encountered two Manas, which were fighting amongst themselves. The two were able to get past the Manas by heating the cave intensely so that a stampede of Kofo-Jaga, which is attracted to heat, could distract the Manas. Their plan worked, and the Toa and Turaga were able to escape with the mask. Karzahni also had numerous Manas as guards in his realm. When Jaller and the other five Matoran, Hahli, Kongu, Nuparu, Matoro and Hewkii entered Karzahni, they were confronted by Manas shortly after their entry, although they were not attacked. Karzahni later organized the Manas into an army and took them to the Pit with him, and in a conflict against Teridax and Matoro, he ordered the Manas to battle the two. However, at the last moment, Teridax used his powers of Rahi control to turn them against each other, killing most of the Manas. Abilities & Traits Manas are so powerful that they cannot be defeated by a lone Toa. They are strengthened by heat, and can survive in very hot environments. They are savage and aggressive even towards their own kind; if left alone they will even start to attack each other. Trivia *"Manas" is a Matoran word for "monster;" Nokama thought it was a fitting name for the creatures they saw during their trip to Mata Nui. *Whenua believed that the Manas were somehow related to the Ussal, though Matau thought this was unlikely. Appearances ]] *The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-canonical Appearance) External Links *Building Instructions (Orange) on LEGO.com *Building Instructions (Yellow) on LEGO.com Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Brotherhood of Makuta